Avenging hero
by XxsonofchaosxX
Summary: When he is betrayed and goes to SHIELD, Loki and Kronos returns. What happens when the Avengers and the olympians have to join forces to beat them. will they win, or will they all be killed off. Set after Heroes of Olympus and Avengers
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. This will be a story that is stupid. My cousin told me make a crazy crossover between Avengers and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I will make this as good as i can but stupid as well. Enjoy. and i dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers


	2. Chapter 2

The day i was banished was the day i joined SHIELD, and found new powers. I am Agent Percy Jackson or Night Warrior. I have the powers of venom, electro, human torch, stop time and control earth. Zeus and the rest of the gods banished me for being to powerful. One day as I was swinging from web to web, I saw a girl in a tight black suit get thrown threw a window. I swung down there to help her and ended up fighting terrists. She brought me to SHIELD, and as we talked she made me her little brother. But that was 3 years ago. Right now I'm walking to natasha to get our next mission. "Hey tasha, what's next for the widow and warrior?" i asked with a lop sided grin. She turned to me and had a frown. I turned and saw director fury. "Sir, whats the problem? I'm sure we can handel it." I told him. Thor put his hand on my shoulder."You must return to your home to fight my brother and your grandfather." He said looking at me in pity. I looked around at the Avengers. "Well what are you waiting for? Loki and Kronos wont stop themselves. Lets go. We need to time everything right. Iron man, vision, Thor, Ms. Marvel, and me are going by air. Natasha, Clint, and Panther has their own way of getting places. The rest take the Twin jets over us. We will arrive when the 1st`battle starts ok?" I commanded. they all nodded. As I left, I saw a old monster that I've come to terms with. "Kelli, what are you doing? Surely you aren't joining Kronos again. Please tell me you aren't." i asked her. She smiled at me then touched my arm. "Now would I do that after you saved me? I cant believe you think so low of me." she said and pouted. I rolled my eyes. "kelli, just be careful. I got to go." I said as I shot a web and swung away.

Time skip

Me and Thor arrived at the same time. "So, this is what the Greek/Roman Gods have to offer? On Asgard, our children are mightier." Thor boasted. I sensed 50 girls around us. "Thor I would watch how you speak around the man-hating goddess of the moon. She loves to turn people into jackalops." I said knowing she heard me. All the hunters came out with their arrows pointed. "That I do Perseus Jackson." Artemis said. Thor turned to me." I thought your last name was Romanov like your sister? And my apologies moon goddess. Us Asgardians let our pride get to us. Though not only us see ourselves above these mortals." He said before Thalia shot a arrow at him. "Thor, here comes Iron man. We need to leave. Now." I told him. Then Artemis stepped forward. " Perseus Jackson, why have you returned?" She asked me. I covered myself in venom so i could be more alert to the hunters. "Artemis, Kronos has risen again. But this time, he joined with Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis

When Percy told us that Loki and Kronos had joined together, I took the rest of the girls into the camp. Completely forgetting about Perseus. Thalia looked at me. "Who is Loki, milady?" she asked as we were walking. I stopped and looked at her. "He is from the Norse pantheon that we thought was long gone. He is the north god of Mischief and Trickety. I must report this to Zeus." I told her and kept going. Then she asked the one question that made me think about how he knew. "How or why was Percy with Thor?" She asked looking scared. I shook my head. "I dont know, Thalia. I dont know.

Athena

I was looking at Posiedon walk back and forward trying to find the spy in his kingdom. Lately we've been having problems with our domains. Then father came in looking pale. "Athena call a meeting. Now!" He yelled. Just then Artemis flashed in and ran to father. They started whispering. The only words I heard was war, Perseus, Loki, and Thor. What's going on? Then everybody flashed in. Father began to speak. "It has come to my attention that Kronos has risen, also he has joined the Norse god, Loki." He told us. I thought that the Norse gods faded. What does Loki have against us? Then father began to speak again,"It has also come to my attention that Perseus Jackson is with a Norse god, Thor. We must see what side of the fight they are on." Then apollo turned green and stood straight up _"Time and Mischeif comes together, while the Avenging fights forever. Greeks, Romans, and Mortals alike, must make a stand and fight. Spy and Arachnid must make a choice that might end their days, but for Olympus to stand, one must be betrayed._" Then Apollo fell back into his seat. This is unsettling. Then the fates came. Father stood up. "What brings you to Olympus?" He asked. I was curious. What could they possibly want. The one in the middle said," Even though that was a prophecy for either the up rising or the downfall of Olympus, that wasn't the Great Prophecy." We all gasped. Then the one on the right said, " The real Threat is the one who has been alone with nothing but monsters and evil for both Greek and Norse. Beware of your choices. The help you will recieve will be your only hope. Oh and Posiedon, hope you were happy about us cutting sally's string." She smiled and left. Hades paled. "Umm, Posiedon, they cut that thread 2 years ago. Zeus you remember when all those earthquakes appeared and fires started out of nowhere." He said. Then Hestia said,"Iris, message Percy Jackson for us please." Then Iris said, "I cant find him." I was confused. Where could he be where he couldn't be found. Then Artemis looked up. "Iris, show us Pecy Romanov." She said. Who is that? Then a image of Perseus, Thor, my legacy Tony Stark, a woman in a tight black suit, a man in a black suit, a robot, a girl the size of a wasp, a giant green monster, a man with red,white and blue with a shield, a man with a bow, and another girl flying around glowing fighting a giant blue monster. We heard percy yell, "hawkeye, take out his legs. Hulk, help hawkeye and smash his legs. Ironman and Thor shoot him from above vision and , take him from the back. Me, captian, and my sister will take him from the front. Go!" Then they all shifted positions and fought. Perseus made some kind of symbiot get on him and grabbed the girl to hit the giant. Thor and Tony blasted the giant from the top, the 2 in the back blasted him next, the green monster and the archer attacked his legs and percy, the girl and the boy attacked the front. The giant fell and died. "BRING THEM HERE." Father yelled. Then a portal of lightning appeared and they all came out. Tony and Thor stepped forward. "We are the Avengers."

Percy

When we got to Olympus, we decieded that Tony and Thor would do all the talking. Tony stepped forward and said,"We are the Avengers." The Hades jumped up. "The man wearing red, white, and blue step forward." He said. Steve stepped forward. "Does anybody recognize him?" Hades asked. I stepped forward. "He was in World War II, fighting against Hitler. He was frozen in ice fighting the Red Skull." I said and stepped back. Hades nodded his thanks and looked at his brothers. "Now I ask you, do you recognize him?" He asked. Posiedon nodded, while Zeus shook his head. "The fates came to me and told me to freeze him because he is still needed." Posiedon said. Zeus shook his head. "Perseus Jackson, step forward." He yelled. The gods all looked at me, while the Avengers just looked around. "Who is this Perseus Jackson. He is Perseus Romanov, a spy along with his sister Natasha Romanov." Vision said. Hephestus just looked at vision in wonder. "Fine, Romanov. Step forward." Zeus said. I walked in front of the rest of the gang. "What is it that you want, Zeus?" I asked. As Zeus was about to speak, Annabeth ran in with Thalia and Nico. "The roman camp has been destroyed. Only 160 Romans out of the 2000 are alive. They just made it to camp." Annabeth said. Then they all turned around to look at us. Annabeth gasped,"Percy?" she said quietly. Natasha put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head. I sighed and said "Hello, daughter of Athena."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey XxsonofchaosxX. I noticed that i haven't been updating much. So I'm going to either put up all of my stories for adoption or erase them for the time being and restart, considering i rushed just about all of them. I will edit 1 of my stories and keep working on that one. I will also need help with some ideas for the story. Thanks a bunch. XxsonofchaosxX out.


End file.
